herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Preston Stormer
Preston Stormer is the leader of the famous Alpha Team. History Early Life Preston's first Hero team included Von Nebula who was known as Von Ness. His cowardly ways almost destroyed a city. Nebula returned and blamed Stormer for what happened. Once Stormer became the leader of Alpha Team he asked for his weapon to be upgraded with many new attachments that would prove useful. Almaak IV/Cornelius Zo Stormer led his team on a mission where the neighboring planet of Almaak V went missing who else but the legendary Alpha Team would come. After studying the situation Stringer noticed that Almaak IV was still in its original position. Jimi Stringer used his mastery over Sonic technology and took off the planets cloaking device. It was discovered that some of the government wanted to start a war but they were quickly arrested. Alpha team saved a city that was under attack from Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants. Dunkan Bulk drove a tank, the Crusher in and the Tiger Ants fled. Alpha team then went into an interview with Hero FM but were called away in the middle of the interview. Trials of Furno When Alpha team were protecting a batch of C-4000 they were attacked by Xplode and Rotor. After Bulk and Stringer held them off, Alpha team leader Preston Stormer took XPlode and Rotor down. He let the rookie, William Furno cuff them, and both Xplode and Rotor escaped. Stormer was angry with Furno and decided to later take Furno, Mark Surge and Natalie Breez on a training mission. On the way Stormer got a call telling him that XPlode was going to take out a Explosives Plant. The Heroes managed to distract Xplode with an empty Hero Pod. They attacked XPlode and Rotor, Stormer was beaten instantly but the rookies a=managed to beat them. Furno cuffed Rotor with Hero Cuffs but XPlode escaped. Bio Although he’s a fairly new model, Stormer is a classic hero type. He’s is a loyal, no-nonsense guy who’s not into flash and fanfare. He’s got guts to spare and a very level head on his shoulders, despite the internal turmoil he struggles with since the loss of his friend and fellow hero. MissionCam records prove without a shadow of a doubt that the incident was not Stormer’s fault in any way. Yet he still cannot shake the feeling there must have been something he could have done differently. Stormer set his sights on being Alpha Leader because he knew he’d be good at it. He’ll admit he’s got a competitive nature, so getting to be Top Bot in the organization feels good. Stormer will also admit he can be a little set in his ways at times. Excerpt from Mr. Makuro's Private Notebook Preston Stormer covers his inner turmoil under an icy façade. But those closest to him understand why he is always first to volunteer for the most dangerous missions and why he insists on taking the lead in every charge. Stormer only recently won the position of Alpha Team Leader. Like most heroes, he coveted the job and worked long and hard to earn it. But when Stormer finally achieved his goal, it was not the joyous event he had imagined, since he replaced his own idol. The former Alpha Leader wasn’t any happier about it than Stormer, but he knew he’d begun to lose his edge and a truly great leader knows when to step down. Gadgets and Abilities Stormer is equipped with a Multifunctional Ice Weapon and is the leader of the Alpha Team. He is a classic hero type and is a fairly new modle.He has gone on countless missions and has a great amount of experience. Personality Stormer goes hard on rookies and believes they need to learn hard quickly. If Stormer is going for something e will work very hard for it. Stormers got guts but is hurt by the loss of a hero and friend. He can't stop thinking that there was something more he could've done. Set Information * Preston Stormer's is set number 7164. * Preston Stormer was released in August 2010. * Preston Stormer contains 17 pieces. See Also * Gallery:Hero Factory TV Show * Gallery:Preston Stormer Source * Building Instructions on Hero Factory.com * Confidential: Preston Stormer * Products: 7164 * Bios: Preston Stormer Category:Heroes Category:2010 Category:Sets Category:Characters Category:Alpha Team Category:Ice Category:Hero Factory TV Show